Zoids Legendz
by houdji-hikaru
Summary: MY OWN CREATION OF ZOIDS! There exists only four Ligers and they are the legendary Ligers that liberated the nation of Seirei. Once again, in the hands of the four chosen ones, must they be awakened and save the land of Seirei once again
1. Prologue

Prologue

_In the nation of Seirei, there exists an extrodinary legend that is told to all generations. The legend tells of four courageous and strong Ligers. Long before the merging of the four kingdoms, there was a ruthless ruler who controlled the land of Seirei. Years after his reign, four humans came together and combined their strenghts, resulting in the union of the four Ligers. Their united strength destroyed the evil roaming and seperated Seirei into four seperated kingdoms. Each of the pilots ruled over their own nation. It is said that the Ligers were buried underneath each of the castles awaiting for the next heir to come to them. Thus, awakening them to save the world again..._

End of Prologue


	2. Chapter 1: Successor

**Author's note: PLEASE REGARD MY USE OF INCORRECT USAGE OF ZOIDS. I CREATED ME OWN TYPES AND I MOST LIKELY USED IT IN THE WRONG WAYS. I AM SORRY IF I OFFEND ANYONE. IF YOU COME TO A PART WHERE YOU DON'T AGREE WITH ME, PLEASE JUST STOP READING IT! I DON'T WANT ANY CRAP ABOUT MY STORIES, OKAY?**

PS: Please enjoy my story. Sorry, if it's crappy. I hate writing the beginning to things, but I assure you things'll change. OH! And please excuse my wrong grammar. I don't really care to check on it.

Hikaru ran down the stairs like she was running away from enemies. In truth, she was running away from her maids. They were looking for her, because she had errands to finish. She, however, didn't want to do her errands so she ran away. She ran deep into the darkness beneath of the castle.

"Hikaru-hime! Come out! It's time for you to quiet hiding! Hikaru-hime, please come out!" the head maid shouted.

"Sara-san, I don't think shouting for her is going to get her to come," Nii said running towards her friend.

Sara paused. "That's true, Nii, but if the princess keeps this up her parents would truly be upset in her," she mumbled.

Nii paused. "She's never going to come. We might as well go tell the queen," she said.

Sara nodded. "Yes, let's go," she mumbled.

Hikaru paused and looked back. "I'm sorry Nii and Sara, but I can't just ignore this," she mumbled. She turned around and kept running down the stairs. _It's been a couple of days that I've heard roars coming from down here... It's about time that I figure out what's truly beneath this castle.._, she thought.

* * *

"Jin-dono!" a soldier shouted barging into Jin's study room.

"What is it!" Jin shouted.

The soldier gulped. "We've just recieved a message that your little brother is leading an army of zoids. They're just approaching the castle walls!" he shouted.

"What?" Jin shouted. He slammed his fists on his desk. "Close the castle walls! Get the villagers to safety and don't let anyone go out of the walls!" he shouted.

"Yes, my lord!" the soldier shouted running out of the door.

"Damn," Jin muttered. He thought for a moment. "Jan, I knew you had a thirst for power, but I would of never thought that you'd really rebel against our beliefs and your family," he mumbled.

"Father!" Kenji shouted running into the room. He paused. "I heard that uncle's going to take over the castle!" he shouted.

"Kenji," Jin mumbled. He paused and thought for a moment. "Kenji, get your zoid and flee with your mother and sister to Gaorei! This battle doesn't concern you!" he shouted.

"What? What are you saying, father? I can't let you go by yourself! That's too dangerous!" Kenji shouted.

"Listen, Kenji! You have to escape with them! I will not allow you to stay here!" Jin shouted.

"I refuse!" Kenji shouted. He slammed his fists onto the desk in front of his father. "I will not run away and leave our kingdom under the rule of that power-hungry man, father! I don't care if he's my uncle or related to me by blood! If he harms innocent villagers, I will never forgive him!" he shouted.

"Kenji...," Jin mumbled. He paused and sighed. "Alright, order your men to stay by the castle walls! Do not do anything unless I command you to!" he shouted.

Kenji nodded and smiled. "Yes, father," he answered and ran out of the door.

Jin quickly walked out of the room.

* * *

"Jan-dono, all preparations for attacking Karei kingdom is ready. All we need are your orders," a soldier said.

Jan smiled. _Jin... Today will be the day that I take your throne! Your rule over Karei is over! I will be the ruler of Karei and everything else! There is no such need for you anymore, Jin!_, he thought. "Tell everyone to prepare to smash the walls of Karei," he answered.

The soldier nodded. "Yes, Jan-dono," he said and ran towards the troops.

Jan sat in tent and smiled. "I can taste my victory already," he said.

"Jin-dono, they've started attacking the walls! I've already order our troops to protect the walls, but we cannot hold out for long! We need more soldiers!" Yuichi shouted.

"What?" Jin shouted. He ran towards Yuichi. "Yuichi, prepare my zoid. I'm going to battle," he said.

"What? Jin-dono, I think it's safer for you to remain in the castle! I will take your place," Yuichi said.

Jin smiled. "I thank you, Yuichi. You are a loyal soldier to me. However, this is a conflict I must resolve with my brother. It is I that can only fight with him," he answered.

Yuichi paused. He took a deep breath. "I understand, but I will ride with you, Jin-dono," he said.

"Find the princess and her mother and tell them to go to Gaorei. I've already prepared an escape pod for them," Jin said.

"Not the prince?" Yuichi asked.

"He's as stubborn as his father," Jin answered.

Yuichi smiled. "I will order my men to find them," he said walking away.

* * *

"What?" Shozuke shouted.

"I've just been told, Shozuke-sama. The king has ordered me to take you and the princess away to Gaorei where you two will be safe," the soldier answered.

"I refuse! I will stay in the castle and wait for Jin to come back," Shozuke said.

"But-!" the soldier shouted.

"Go and tell Jin that I am staying here! I am not moving from my spot!" Shozuke said.

"Yes, Shozuke-sama," the soldier said walking towards the door.

* * *

"Hmm... I wonder if it was this way...," Hikaru mumbled as she on the path that were in the dark corridors. "Damn, there's no light... Ugh! Guess I'll just have to feel my way out..," she mumbled.

As Hikaru kept walking, she came across the wall. "A wall?" she mumbled. She felt all around her, but it just felt like a wall to her. "What? I came all the way down here to see a wall?" she shouted. She punched the wall and it suddenly moved. It moved down. "Huh?" she mumbled. She was confused for a bit, but kept moving on.

Hikaru entered a huge room with fire lit everywhere. Although it was underground, you could see clearly and well. "This is...?" she mumbled and widened her eyes. She was looking at what was in the middle of the room. It was a blue zoid. "This is a Liger...," she mumbled.

Suddenly, the room started to shake. "What?" Hikaru shouted. She looked up. "This is coming from outside! Is Karei getting attacked?" she shouted. She wanted to retreat, but a feeling inside her wanted to stay.

Hikaru turned towards the Liger and walked towards it. "Why is a zoid locked up all the way down here?" she mumbled. She touched the Liger. It felt rough and dirty. "You must of been lonely down here, huh?" she asked. She smiled. "Your pilot... I wonder where they are..," she mumbled.

* * *

"Hurry-up and have more force onto the gate! We mustn't let the enemy enter the territory!" a soldier shouted as he and some of the men were being pulled back.

Yuichi, who was looking from afar, looked tensed. "Hurry and send out more soldiers!" he shouted.

"Yes, Yuichi-gensei!" a soldier shouted running down the stairs to the other soldiers.

Yuichi looked at the situation in front of him. _At this rate, Karei's gates will soon fall... All we can do now is fight..._, he thought.

* * *

"Jin!" Shozuke shouted running towards her husband. "Jin, I won't leave you here!" she shouted.

Jin paused. "Shozuke, don't make me choose between you and my brother," he said.

Shozuke looked at him. "Jin, I don't care about my life. I want to stay with you. I don't want to leave you and our kingdom," she said.

"What can you do, Shozuke? If you stay, you'd be a hindrance. You have to go to Gaorei. You have to seek refuge," Jin said.

"I refuse!" Shozuke shouted. She grabbed her husbands hands. "Jin, let me stay with you. If you fall, then I will fall with you," she said.

Jin paused and sighed. "Guess there's no helping this situation, huh," he mumbled.

Shozuke sighed. "I will wait at the balcony and help the rest of the castle people get out of here," she said.

Jin nodded. "Show them the underground trail. It will lead them to the lake and they would be free from the fight," he said.

Shozuke nodded. "Understood," she said walking towards the doors.

Jin sighed. "Man, my family...," he mumbled.

"Jin-dono!" Sara shouted. She ran towards Jin. "Jin-dono, we still haven't found the princess!" she shouted.

Jin widened his eyes. "What? You still haven't found Hikaru!" he shouted.

Sara nodded. "I'm sorry, Jin-dono, but the princess is nowhere to be found at the castle territory. We've checked all of her hiding places. However, there seems to be no traces of her around," she answered.

"Did she leave the kingdom!" Jin asked.

Sara shook her head. "No, she shouldn't of. She never leaves unless it's an emergency. I'm sure the princess is nearby, but just not found," she answered.

Jin paused and sighed. "Go and look for her. Make sure you find her and persuade her to go to Gaorei!" he shouted.

"Yes, Jin-dono," Sara said running towards her doors.

Jin paused. _Hikaru..., just where in the world can you be...?_, he thought.

* * *

"A report from our soldiers, Jan-dono," a soldier said bowing towards Jan.

Jan smiled. "What is it?" he asked.

"The gates of Karei have been broken. We've been able to break down their forces and are currently marching towards the castle," the soldier answered.

Jan smiled big. "That's very good news," he said. He glared into the sky. "Let's see what you do next, Jin..," he mumbled. He looked at his soldier. "Prepare my zoid. I will go out on my own and meet my brother," he said.

"As you command, Jan-dono," the soldier said running out of the tent.

* * *

Hikaru stood in front of the zoid and just stared at it. She had stood there for a past ten minutes. She just kept on looking at the zoid and being amazed by its appearance. "Hmm..," she mumbled. She sighed. "I can't think about why you're down here and what kind of zoid you are...," she mumbled.

The room started to shake again. "Again?" Hikaru mumbled. She looked up. There was small pieces of dust falling off the ceiling. "Why is a battle taking place?" she mumbled confused.

Hikaru turned towards the zoid in front of her. She thought for a moment. "Why... does it feel like I've seen you before...?" she mumbled.

* * *

"Fall back! All troops fall back!" Yuichi shouted. He quickly ran towards the troops and trying to circle them around.

"Yuichi-gensei! We have to get the soldiers to safety! We can't hold on anymore!" a soldier shouted.

Yuichi paused. "Get all the injured out of here! Maintain a defense position! Take orders from your king! He will decide everything!" he shouted.

"Understood, Yuichi-gensei!" the soldier shouted running back to the base.

"Jan!" Jin shouted facing towards his brother with his zoid, LeoBlaze.

Jan turned towards his brother. "Long time so see, Jin," he said smiling inside his zoid, RaptoJaguar.

"Jan, why have you concluded into doing this? Why did you involve the citizens of Karei into this mess?" Jin shouted.

"All for power!" Jan shouted.

Jin paused. _Jan, I knew you were a power-hungry man, but I guess I underestimated your greed..._, he thought.

"After I win this battle, I will claim myself as king! I will destroy you and your family!" Jan shouted.

"Jan, your lust of power has been gone long enough! I don't understand why you thirst for power when you must gain it with your own strength and not taking anothers. However, as king of Karei, I will not forgive you for what you've done to my country and my people," Jin shouted.

Jan smiled. "That's what I've been waiting for, Jin! I want a final showdown between us brothers! I want to prove myself worth and my power to you! Then, I will successfully claim the throne!" he shouted.

"Don't you dare have any hopes of that, Jan! I will stop you at all costs! I will not let you selfishly take over my country!" Jin shouted.

"We'll see about that!" Jin shouted as he charged towards his brother.

"Come, Jin!" Jan shouted as he shot fire at his brother.

As the two zoids ran towards each other, there was a huge explosion.

"JIN-DONO!" Yuichi shouted running towards Jin in his zoid, Shadow Fox.

"FATHER!" Kenji shouted running towards his father in his zoid, Schneider.

Hikaru clung tightly to the zoid because of the movemeny of the ground. "What the hell is going up there?" she shouted. She was getting worried.

Suddenly, the roof broke into pieces and the ground came crumbling down around Hikaru and the zoid. There was a big hole on the ceiling revealing the scene of the combats.

Upon seeing the huge zoid in the hole, Jan turned his attention away from his brother. "This is...," he mumbled.

Jin, after being thrown away by his brother, rose up from the ground. He also noticed the huge hole on the ground, the huge zoid, and, most importantly, his daughter. "Hikaru..," he mumbled.

Hikaru, seeing her father's zoid, looked horrified. "What...? Father's zoid... Is this..-?" she mumbled.

"Hikaru, hurry and get out of there! It's too dangerous for you!" Jin shouted.

Jan smiled. "There are only four models of Ligers in this world and they uphold their legend. This must be one of the legendary Ligers. The Liger from Karei. I've finally found it! With it, I will become stronger!" he shouted running for the zoid.

"Damn!" Jin shouted. He started running towards his brother. "Jan, where are you going? Our battle is not over!" he shouted.

"I'm not letting this chance go to waste, Jin! What I've been searching for is right in front of me! If I don't take it, I will never be able to see it again!" Jan shouted.

"That Liger is not yours to claim, Jan! It's our ancestory! It's to wait until its heir comes down and claims it!" Jin shouted.

"I'm the heir! I'm the one who can operate this zoid!" Jan shouted.

"Stop speaking nonsense!" Jan shouted. He tackled away his brother. This sent Jin farther away from the field.

"Father!" Hikaru shouted. Her heart was beating fast and she was scared. "This... This can't be happening!" she shouted breathing heavily.

Jan smiled. He turned towards his brother. The cannon on top of him started to glow. "I wanted to end this slowly, but I guess this is the end, nii-san!" he shouted.

"Jan..., you...," Jin mumbled. He slowly got-up.

"DIE JIN!" Jan shouted. The shot fired towards Jin.

"FATHER!" Hikaru shouted. In front of her eyes, there was fire all over where the beam had shot. Everyone was turned into flames. Tears rolled down her eyes fast.

"Next is..," Jan said turning towards Hikaru. He never saw her, because of her size. He walked over towards the Liger. "This Liger...," he mumbled.

Hikaru ran up towards the Liger, without thinking. "How...," she started. She was brething heavily. "How dare you do this to my father? How dare you do this to our kingdom? I will never forgive you!" she shouted at the top of her lungs.

Jan smiled. "So, this was where you were, princess," he mumbled. She couldn't hear him. "Hikaru, move out of the way! That's no way to treat your uncle!" he shouted.

Hikaru widened her eyes. "This voice... Jan-ojisama!" she mumbled. She looked at the zoid coming towards her. "That can't be-? Why!" she mumbled.

"If you don't move Hikaru, I'll make you regret it!" Jan shouted.

"Why?" Hikaru shouted. "Why did you do that to father? He was your brother!" she shouted.

"Because he got in my way! Anyone who gets in my way deserves to be punished!" Jan shouted.

Hikaru paused. She couldn't believe what she was heart. The words of her power-hungry uncle made her feel mad and revengeful. "Father...," she mumbled.

"I'm giving you one more chance, Hikaru! If you don't move, I won't harm you!" Jan shouted.

"Like I'd let you have your way!" Hikaru shouted without thinking. She widened her eyes when she said that. She was surprised by her words. "What..? I just said..," she mumbled.

Jan smiled. "Fine, I'll let you have it your way! You asked for it!" he shouted. He began to charge his cannon again.

Hikaru looked in front of her. All she thought about was her father and her uncle. She thought of how cruel her uncle was and why her father had to pay the price. She thought about the people her uncle hurt. "I..," she mumbled. She immediatly pictured everyone in her mind. From her family to the servants and random people of the kingdom of Karei. She thought of her father. She remembered her father's words.

**Flashback**

"Listen well, Hikaru," Jin said as he looked into the valley in front of him. He and his daughter where in the king's balcony overseeing the entire kingdom of Karei. "When the time comes for when I can no longer protect Karei, I want you and your brother to take my place and protect Karei with everything you have in my stead," he said.

Hikaru paused and nodded. "Don't worry about it, father. Nii-san would probably be a better fit to be ruler than me, but I will always be by his side," she answered.

"Do not give doubt, my daughter," Jin said. He looked at her. "There are many things that you posses that your brother does not. That is why you must embrace that power and use it to protect Karei," he said.

**End of Flashback**

"My own power...?" Hikaru mumbled as tears fell down her eyes. She looked above her and saw the Liger. "You...," she mumbled. Taking a deep breath, she ran and climbed onto the Liger. She quickly closed the hatch and was inside. She sat in the chair and looked around her. She was confused, but a conscious inside her instructed her on what to do. _Please... Lend me your power... The power to protect..._, she thought. She grabbed hard onto the handle in front of her and pulled it down. "LET'S GO, BLADE LIGER!" she screamed as the entire engine turned on and a shield surrounded her protecting her from the attack.

Seeing a huge explosion, Jan started to laugh. "Sorry little niece," he mumbled. He saw yellow eyes glaring at him in the smoke. "What is that?" he shouted. Before he was able to react, he felt a force push him away from the smoke.

"Did you hear that, Yuichi!" Kenji shouted.

Yuichi nodded. "That sounded like where Jin-dono was fighting at!" he shouted.

Kenji widened his eyes. He turned around and saw smoke from next to the castle. "It's coming from next to the castle!" he shouted.

"Let's hurry, Kenji-dono!" Yuichi shouted as he and Kenji rode towards the scence.

"That can't be-?" Jan shouted as the Liger in front of him walked closer towards him. The smoke had cleared and everything was visible. "I was suppose to be the heir? Not you?" he shouted.

Hikaru glared at her uncle. "Oji-sama," she mumbled. She started to move towards him.

Before Hikaru could make her move, she felt a force near her and her uncle. She turned around and recognized the two zoids running towards her. "Yuichi-san! Nii-san!" she mumbled.

Kenji widened his eyes at the sight in front of him. "Yuichi, that's-?" he mumbled.

"That's impossible! That's a Liger (Note: There are only four Ligers that exist and those are the legendary Ligers. So, that's why they're all shocked)!" Yuichi shouted.

"You can't expect it to be Karei's Liger, do you?" Kenji asked.

Yuichi paused. "Never in my life have I seen a Liger before, Kenji-dono. If it is Karei's Liger, then who is riding it?" he asked.

Kenji glared at the Liger. "Who's in there? Show yourself and you won't be harmed!" he shouted.

Hikaru widened her eyes. "Nii-san! It's me!" she shouted.

Kenji widned his eyes. "Hikaru?" he shouted.

"Hime-sama!" Yuichi shouted.

Hikaru nodded. "Yes, it's me, nii-san! I'm the ony piloting this Liger, Blade Liger," she answered.

"Blade Liger?" Kenji mumbled. He analyzed the Liger.

Yuichi looked at the Liger. "Never in my life have I seen a Liger before. Even surprising that the princess herself is in it," he mumbled.

"Hikaru! Are you okay? What happened?" Kenji shouted.

Hikaru nodded. "I'm okay, nii-san, but..," she answered. She paused for a second.

"But what?" Kenji asked.

Tears rolled down Hikaru's eyes. "I don't know about father! He was hit directly!" she shouted.

Kenji widened his eyes. "F...father..," he mumbled.

"Jin-dono!" Yuichi mumbled.

Hikaru turned towards Jan. "It's his fault! It's all his fault! If he hadn't attacked, father wouldn't of! Damn! I will never forgive you!" she shouted.

Jan glared at Hikaru. "Give me that Liger, Hikaru!" he shouted.

"Never!" Hikaru shouted. She was about to move, but her brother got in front of her. "Nii-san!" she asked surprised.

"Escape, Hikaru," Kenji answered.

"What? Are you serious?" Hikaru shouted.

"I said get away from here! This is too dangerous for you!" Kenji shouted.

"But, nii-san!" Hikaru shouted.

"Don't force me, Hikaru!" Kenji shouted. Hikaru paused and looked at her brother. She couldn't see it, but her brother was trembling. "I don't want to lose you," he answered.

Hikaru widened her eyes. "Nii-san..," she mumbled.

"Hime-sama, this way!" Yuichi shouted. He pointed towards the forest. Hikaru walked towards Yuichi. "If you go through these forests, you will reach the borders of Karei. Go through the borders and you will be in Gaorei. Surely, Yusuke-dono would gladly secure your safety," he said.

"But I-!" Hikaru shouted.

"Please, Hikaru-hime. Your brother and father loves you dearly. In order to protect you, they would risk their lives. If you want both of them to be happy, then be safe," Yuichi answered.

Hikaru paused. Tears rolled down her eyes. "Yuichi-san, I..," she mumbled.

Yuichi nodded. "I will protect the both of them with my life, hime-sama. Therefore, you must go. You must live for the sake of your brother and your father," he answered.

Hikaru paused again. Heartbroken and with tears falling down her eyes, she ran. She ran as fast as she could through the woods and into the forest. The trees hid her from being seen. She didn't dare look back. She regretted her decision, but there was nothing she could do. With all her power, she decided to live on for her brother and her father.

Auther's note: Okay that's it for the first chapter! Sorry it SUCKED, but I hate writing the beginning. I'd be surprised if people actually got this far and read this note. Hahaha... Anyway, I surely would write better soon, because I'm better at endings and the middle parts. I look forward to your comments and advice on what I should do. I'm open for new ideas.

**Next Chapter - Chapter 2: Gaorei**


	3. Chapter 2: Gaorei

**[Author's notes: SORRY THIS IS VERY VERY LATE! I've been busy with SCHOOL! But yeah... Here's QUICK chapter of what happened so far... Sorry, if it's LAME, but remember that I HATE WRITING BEGINNINGs... Hehehe... ^_^ Anyway, FLAMES ARE NOT ACCEPTED! If you don't like it, then DON'T READ IT!**

**PLEASE IGNORE ALL MY ERRORS! I WANTED TO POST THIS ASAP! THANKS FOR READING THIS! ^_^]**

* * *

Yuki ran around the forest. He ignored the calls from his comrades shouting for him. They were searching for him, but he wanted time to be alone. He wanted to not obey his father's orders and stay in the forest for a bit. "Man, these people...," he muttered when he still heard them shout.

Yuki looked ahead of him and stopped running. He had entered out of the forest and arrived in a field of long green grass. It seemed like a quiet place to be and play. He smiled. "I never knew there was place like this...," he mumbled. He yawned.

Yuki turned around and noticed a huge Liger at the end of the field. He widened his eyes. "What the heck is that zoid? I've never seen it before in my life!" he shouted. He paused. "It could be an enemy..," he mumbled. Because of his rash instincts, he ran up to the zoid and observed it.

Hikaru, hearing an alert on her screen, immediately woke-up. Her vision was blurry and she couldn't tell who the person was. She immediatly took control and glared at the stranger. "Who are you?" she demanded.

Yuki widened his eyes. "That voice!" he mumbled. He suddenly thought of Hikaru. _It can't be... She can't be..._, he thought. He stared into the eyes of the Liger. "Hikaru, is that you?" he shouted.

Hikaru widened her eyes by hearing her name. As her vision cleared up and she saw the person's face on the screen, she softened up. She let go of the controls and opened the hatch. She looked out and saw Yuki, who looked confused and surprised. "Yuki, it's you!" she shouted. She quickly got off her zoid and ran towards her childhood friend.

"Hikaru?" Yuki asked confused when his friend ran towards him with tears falling out of her mind. He couldn't help and hug her back. He knew nothing, yet he wanted her to calm down. _I wonder who made her cry this bad..._, he thought.

A while later, Yuki and Hikaru were sitting against a tree discussing what had happened previosly.

"WHAT? Karei's been taken over?" Yuki shouted.

Hikaru nodded. "Jan-ojisama did it. He took over control of Karei. I don't know what he did to my brother or my family. All I know is that my brother allowed me to escape," she answered.

Yuki stared at her. _Why? How could such a tragedy befall Karei...?_, he thought. "So, tell me about this zoid, Hikaru. What is it? I've never seen it before in my life," he asked.

Hikaru paused. "I actually don't know myself, but it's name is Blade Liger," she answered.

"Blade Liger?" Yuki shouted. He widened his eyes. "It's a Liger? That's impossible! That can't be? It has to be one of legendary Ligers. Since there's only four, this has to be it! Karei's Liger," he shouted.

Hikaru paused. "I guess so," she mumbled.

Yuki turned towards his friend. "You do know what this means, right?" he asked. Hikaru shook her head. He sighed. "Hikaru, it means you're the chosen one, you idiot! You've been chosen to save the world," he answered.

"How am I suppose to save the world when I can't even save my own family?" Hikaru blurted out in disbelief.

Yuki paused. He looked at her. There was a short akward silence between the two. "Hikaru, I..," he started, but was cut off.

"Yuki-dono! This is where you were!" a voice shouted. Hikaru and Yuki turned towards the direction of the voice. The man walked towards them. He was surprised to see Hikaru. "Hikaru-hime of Karei? What are you doing here?" he exclaimed.

Yuki sighed. "Send word to my father that Hikaru's here. We both will arrive shortly, okay?" he ordered.

The soldier nodded. "As you commad, Yuki-dono," he shouted running towards the direction of the kingdom.

Yuki turned around towards Hikaru. "Let's go and talk about this to my father, okay?" he asked.

Hikaru paused and then she nodded. "Yes, let's go," she answered.

Yuki smiled as the two headed towards Hikaru's Liger.

* * *

"Wow! So, this is what it's like to be inside a zoid! Such an amazing thing!" Yuki shouted. He was riding inside Blade Liger with Hikaru. He was sitting behind her amazed at the technology.

The entire front was covered with screens that showed the visions of the outside. On the bottom was a bunch of controls to use to control the Liger.

"Don't get too excited, Yuki. It's bothersome," Hikaru said.

Yuki smiled. "What'd you expect, Hikaru? I've never been in a zoid before and never used one, too," he asked.

Hikaru paused. "Come to think of it, this is the first time I've ever piloted a zoid," she mumbled.

Yuki looked at her. "But you make it seem as though you've been together for a long time," he added.

Hikaru paused. "I don't know. I can't explain it, but when I take controls, I feel as though I know what I'm doing. It's no difference to me at all. It's like I can read everything and do everything at an instant," she answered.

"Well, I guess that's what you call capability," Yuki said.

Hikaru looked around. She saw that they had entered the city and a lot of people were staring at her direction. "I guess we can't make a quiet entrance, huh," she mumbled.

"What are you saying, Hikaru? People have never seen Ligers before. Of course, they'd be surprised to see one," Yuki shouted.

"I guess, huh...," Hikaru mumbled.

* * *

"Father! I'm back!" Yuki shouted as he entered his Father's office room.

"Yuki, where have you been? I've told you many times that abandoning your duties is not good for you! If you keep doing this habit, how do you expect to be a prince?" Yusuke shouted.

Yuki paused. "Sorry, father. However, I did find something interesting on my breaks," he said as he changed the subject.

Yusuke looked towards Hikaru's direction. "Hikaru, yes, I've heard of your coming. I even hear that you bring a strange looking zoid along," he answered.

Hikaru paused. She didn't know how to answer the king of Gaorei.

"Dad! Hikaru's zoid is called Blade Liger. It's a Liger. I believe it's Karei's Liger," Yuki interupted.

Yusuke widened his eyes. "Don't speak nonsense, Yuki! It's impossible! Why would Hikaru awaken a Liger? That's absurd," he shouted.

Yuki sighed. "But it's true, dad! Hikaru's zoid is truthfully a Liger. I don't know how I can gurantee it for you, but I know. If Hikaru says so, then I believe her," he said.

Yusuke looked at his son. He gazed into Yuki's eyes. He turned towards Hikaru. "Hikaru, there's been quite a hassle between the border lines of Gaorei and Karei. Apparently, citizens of Karei have been sneaking into Gaorei unsupervised and illegally. I assumed that something bad had happened. However, you being here brings me to worries. So, what is it that is wrong with Karei? Where is your father and brother?" he asked.

Hikaru paused. She thought for a moment. She felt like crying, but she knew she had to be strong. "Truthfully, I don't really know. All I know is that Jan-ojisama attacked my father and the kingdom. My brother forced me to flee Karei and enter Gaorei. I don't know what happened after that," she answered.

Yusuke widened his eyes. "Jan did what?" he shouted.

Hikaru paused. "My uncle has always been a man that had a strong craving for power. He would do anything just to get power and wealth. However, I didn't expect him to do this to my father," she added.

Yusuke sighed and paused. "Hikaru, I'm terribly sorry for your loss. However, since Karei has been breached, we must make haste. I cannot stand here and let my best friend's country go into ruin," he said.

Hikaru paused. "I...," she mumbled. She didn't know what to say. She wanted to save her country and her family, but there was somethng that held her back. She was scared.

"Hikaru?" Yuki asked.

Hikaru still didn't answer. "Yusuke-san, may I have time alone for a bit?" she asked turning towards Yuki's father.

Yusuke nodded. "Yes, rest as long as you want, Hikaru," he answered. He opened the door for her. "I've already set up a room for you, Hikaru. You may go there as you wish. I do hope you remember it. It's always the same room as you picked when you were little," he added.

Hikaru smiled. "Thank you, Yusuke-ojisan," she said walking out the door.

As she left, Yuki turned towards his father. "Father, we must help her. We have to," he said.

"I know, Yuki. I'm going to make preparations for the army. I want you to look after Hikaru," Yusuke answered.

Yuki nodded. "I understand," he said.

* * *

Hikaru sat on her bed and thought for a moment. "Why..?" she mumbled. "Why did nii-san just let me go and not him...? He should of escaped and not me...," she added. She remembered the visions she saw of her brother and his voice. Tears fell down her eyes.

Hikaru looked out her window. She saw her zoid standing right outside her window. She looked straight into its eyes. "Blade Liger..., huh...?" she mumbled. She got off her bed and walked towards her window. She rested both her arms on the window glass. "Say, Blade Liger, why did you choose me instead of my brother? Isn't he suppose to be the heir and not me? I'm not fit for the heir. Yet, I'm the only one that activated you. Why?" she asked. She looked into Blade Liger as tears fell down her eyes. "Nii-san...," she mumbled.

"Hikaru, are you in there?" Yuki's voice asked as he knocked the door.

Hikaru quickly wiped away her tears and turned towards her door. "Just wait a bit, Yuki," she answered. After she wiped away her tears, she opened the door. "What is it?" she asked.

Yuki smiled. "I just wanted to come check on you. It's what my father requested me to do daily," he answered.

Hikaru smiled. "That's nice of him," she remarked.

"Mind if I come in?" Yuki asked.

Hikaru moved aside. "Go ahead," she answered.

As Yuki entered, he and Hikaru sat on her bed with silence. Both of them didn't know where to start off.

"Hikaru, when you said that your brother let you escape, how did it feel?" Yuki asked breaking the silence between them.

Hikaru paused. She thought of her brother's words, _I don't want to lose you_. "I felt devestated and shocked when my brother said that to me. Hearing his words of telling me to escape made me feel like I was in his way and that I wasn't strong enough to defend myself or him," she answered. She paused again. "But, at that moment, that was the moment that I wanted to be with him the most. I wanted to stay along side with my brother and be with him. I've never regretted such an act of myself as much as this before... I really am foolish," she added.

Yuki paused and looked at her. He sighed. "That maybe so, Hikaru, but I believe that he wanted to protect you," he said.

Hikaru looked towards him. "Protect me?" she asked.

Yuki nodded. "Whenever Yuu and I are on the battlefield, he'd always take first and I always get the last. That's how it's been going for the past years. My brother always feels that he has to protect me because he thinks that I can't protect myself. However, he doesn't understand how I feel. I really want to protect him. I want to protect my brother and prove to him that I am capable of such thing. So, I understand how you feel, but I understand how my brother feels, too," he answered.

Hikaru paused. "But I..," she mumbled.

"Your brother loves you very much, Hikaru. He's even willing to risk his life to protect you. If he's willing to do that, then he loves you with all his heart and will. Isn't that enough to be satisfied about? Your own brother willing to risk everything they have to ensure your safety?" Yuki asked.

Hikaru didn't answer and looked at the ground. She didn't know how to answer. All she wanted to do was cry. _And yet when I cry nothing is solved..._, she thought. She clentched her hands together. "I...," she mumbled. She turned towards Yuki. "I want to get stronger, Yuki. I want to exceed my brother's thoughts of me and protect him and Karei. I want to get my country back," she said.

Yuki smiled. "We can arrange for that," he answered.

Hikaru smiled and looked out the window. _I'm going to get stronger, Blade Liger... So, you must grow strong with me... We both will grow stronger and soon we'll be able to protect those we love, okay?_, she thought. She felt Blade Liger nodding, but it seemed like it was just her imagination.

* * *

"Are you serious?" Yusuke shouted slamming his fists onto the desk.

"I'm serious, Yusuke-dono. I've just recieved news that the Karei army has started a riot with our men at the borders of our two countries. They ask us to send reinforcements as soon as possible. I believe that they are getting outnumbered," the soldier answered.

Yusuke paused. He thought for a moment. He looked towards the soldier. "Gather all of your men and a couple more troops. We are going to fight," he answered.

"Yes, Yusuke-dono," the soldier answered walking out of the room.

"Father, what are you planning to do?" Yuu asked walking into the room. He had heard the entire conversation.

Yusuke looked towards his eldest son. "Yuu, I am personaly going to the battlefield. I have to ask Jan in person," he answered.

"Jan? Why what happened in Karei?" Yuu asked.

"Jan has taken over Karei. Hikaru-hime is here resting in her usual room with Yuki. Apparently, her brother let her escape when the others are trapped back at Karei. Hikaru doesn't know what happened to her family, but I'm afraid Jan has probably done something bad with them. Just knowing him, I'm pretty sure Jin's own life is at stake," Yusuke answered.

"That's horrible! The younger brother trying to overthrow his older brother! That's absurd!" Yuu shouted.

"That's why I must go. I cannot stand here and let Jin suffer. I must go and aid my friend, Yuu," Yusuke answered.

"Then, I'll go with you. Together the both of us are stronger, father," Yuu added.

"No, you must stay. You must take care of the kingdom in my place. While I am gone, you have to make sure you keep things at ease and orderly. Since you are the heir of my place, I assume you will do a good job," Yusuke answered.

"But I-!" Yuu shouted.

"No, don't say another word, Yuu. You and Yuki are to remain here in the kingdom. It is much safer. I want you to take care of Hikaru-hime and make sure she is well," Yusuke interupted. He rushed out of the room walking away from his son.

Yuu clentched his hands.

* * *

"Where is this place?" Hikaru asked. She and Yuki were walking in a forest full of skinny and tall trees. The top of the trees covered them from the beaming sun. This caused little light to get through. "I've never been here before, Yuki. Where is this?" she asked once again.

Yuki smiled. "It's my secret hiding place. When I need time alone, I come were to relax. I know it's secluded and scary and lonely, but I like it here. I like it because no one else knows about it. Well, it's not known by my father and brother," he answered.

Hikaru sighed. "You're always trying to find ways to get away from them, aren't you?" she asked.

Yuki looked at her. "It's not like you do the same thing, right?" he yelled back at her.

Hikaru smiled. "Just be glad you're not the heir and Yuu is," she said.

Yuki paused. "Yeah, that's true. When Yuu takes over, I'll have to start thinking for myself," he said.

"But isn't it much better? You'll have more freedom and choices that only you'd make," Hikaru asked.

"Sure, I guess," Yuki mumbled. There was a short amount of silence between them. "Ah! I just remembered something! I found it a while ago!" he shouted. He grabbed her hand and they ran straight into the forest, going deeper and deeper.

"Hey! Wait! Slow down! I'm going to fall!" Hikaru shouted. She felt Yuki's grasp on her hand. It was warm, yet firm.

Yuki stopped at the end of the forest. In front of the two was a huge cliff that was formed in a triangle. "Go over an see it," he said.

Hikaru nodded. She slowly walked towards the cliff with Yuki behind. As she got closer, she saw the entire kingdom of Gaorei. She saw the castle and the villages that surrounded it. "It's so pretty," she mumbled.

Yuki smiled. "Yeah, I was just wondering and I found this place. It's a very good sight to see alright," he said.

Hikaru nodded. "Yeah, you're right," she mumbled.

Yuki pointed to the east. "You can see the borderline of Karei and Gaorei over there, Hikaru," he said.

Hikaru looked over and nodded. "Yeah, it looks close," she mumbled. She thought of her family, but shrugged it off by reminded herself to get stronger.

"Huh? What's that?" Yuki suddenly shouted looking towards the eastern gates of the kingdom.

Hikaru quickly turned her head towards the gates. She saw a bunch zoids coming out and heading towards the borderline. "What's going on?" she shouted.

Yuki paused. "It seems like they're going towards the borderline! But why?" he shouted.

Hikaru paused. She widened her eyes. "Karei! Jan-ojisan!" she shouted.

Yuki widened his eyes as he saw his father's zoid come out of the gates. "Father!" he shouted.

Hikaru looked at Yusuke's zoid. "It must be Jan-ojisan! If your father is going out, it has to be him!" she shouted. She turned towards Yuki. "We have to get back!" she shouted.

Yuki nodded. "Follow me!" he shouted as they both ran back into the forest.

* * *

Yuu sat in his father's chair (the king's chair). He was waiting for his brother.

"Hey Yuu! What's going on here? Why is dad's zoid going out to the borderline?" Yuki's voice shouted. He and Hikaru ran into the room.

"Where were you two? You were suppose to stay inside the castle!" Yuu shouted.

"That's not what I'm asking!" Yuki shouted.

Yuu paused. "Karei's army has passed our borders. It seems to be a strong army because dad wants to personally go on his own," he answered.

"Then why aren't you going with him? Don't you always go!" Yuki shouted.

"This is war, Yuki!" Yuu shouted. This caused Yuki to stop talking and pause. "There has never been war in this country for as long as I can remember. Karei and Gaorei's alliance is the strongest in the nation. So, it's unusual for them to go to war," he answered.

"But we have to do something!" Hikaru shouted. Yuu and Yuki looked towards her. "I won't stay here and let things get solved on their own. As Karei's princess, I have to do something to stop this nonsense!" she said.

"But what can you do? You can't fight them, Hikaru. I've heard about your zoids, but Jan-ojisan has more power than you do. You'd be wiped out," Yuu intercepted.

"Even so...," Hikaru mumbled. She didn't know how to add on.

"Well, I'm going!" Yuki shouted.

"What?" Yuu shouted.

"You know what I mean, Yuu!" Yuki shouted. He looked at his brother. "You just said it yourself! Gaorei and Karei's alliance is the strongest in the nation! We can't let that guy ruin everything between the two countries. If something were to happen, it can cost a lot! We have to do something about it!" he added.

"What can you do, Yuki? You don't even have a zoid with you!" Yuu shouted.

Yuki paused. He just remembered that he never activated a zoid before in his life. "I..," he mumbled.

"You're just talk, Yuki. You can't do anything without a zoid, you know that," Yuu said.

"But-!" Yuki shouted.

"Enough!" Yuu shouted. This made Yuki and Hikaru pause. "Take this!" he shouted throwing scrolls to the two of them. They both each caught one. "I'm giving the two of you a special mission," he said.

"Special mission?" Hiakru asked.

Yuu nodded. "As you see, soon Karei's army will come here. As heir of this country, I cannot afford to lose Karei's hope, Hikaru-hime. Therefore, I want to announce to Sourei and Tsuyourei about Karei's condition," he answered.

"And what does this have to do with us?" Yuki asked.

Yuu sighed. "You and Hikaru are given the special task of giving these scrolls to the king of Sourei and Tsuyourei. Even the princess of Karei and prince of Gaorei personally goes to visit the kings, they'd surely welcome your company," he answered.

"Are you serious?" Hikaru and Yuki shouted at the same time.

Yuu nodded. "This is a task that I know only you two can do. So, I'm counting on you. The three nations must come together to help stop the nonsense in Karei. If it falls into the wrong hands, then Seirei will also," he said.

"But how are we suppose to do this?" Yuki asked. He remembered about him having no zoid.

"Use Hikaru's zoid. You two can travel together, right?" Yuu answered.

Yuki paused.

"Yuu-oniisan, are you sure you want the two of us to do this?" Hikaru asked. She looked at him seriously.

Yuu paused. "If it keeps the two of you safe, then I'll do anything. If anything happened to Karei, at least it'd still had an heir," he said referring to Hikaru. He looked at Yuki. "And if anything happened to me or my father, at the least Yuki'll still be alive to take over," he answered.

"Don't say that!" Yuki shouted.

Yuu smiled. "What? Scared that it may be true?" he asked.

"Shut-up, Yuu-baka!" Yuki shouted.

"Anyway, you two should prepare shortly. I want you two to leave before sundown at the least. The faster the better," Yuu said.

Hikaru and Yuki nodded.

* * *

"What's the situation outside?" Yusuke asked. He saw the walls of the borderline approaching.

"We're almost there, Yusuke-dono," a soldier answered.

As they got closer to the borderline, Yusuke halted his army of zoids and widened his eyes. "Jan, you bastard!" he muttered. In front of him, were dead zoids of his own army. The Karei army were no where in sight, but the deceased Gaorei army were all in bits.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 2

**Chapter 3: The Red Liger**


End file.
